


【尺J】在漩涡中心遇见你 10

by ftr295



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Car Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftr295/pseuds/ftr295
Summary: 本章又名：理智与情感
Relationships: Jo "CoreJJ" Yong-in/Park "Ruler" Jae-hyuk
Kudos: 2





	【尺J】在漩涡中心遇见你 10

“Ruler最近状态很好。是发生了什么好事吗？”

坐在舞台沙发上，朴载赫僵硬地朝着微笑发问的节目主持人点点头：“有吗？可能是有点紧张。”

“别紧张，我们选的评价都是相对温和的内容。”

主持人和颜悦色地安慰他，朴载赫却注意着对方手上的婚戒。

将曹容仁送回酒店后，那天到现在为止他们没再见面。朴载赫忐忑了很久，没有人教过他，作为公众人物面对喜欢的人该如何踏出一步，是否有能力彻底将他隔绝在不怀好意的窥视之外——虽然或许曹容仁自己性格宽厚，并不是那么在意。但越洞察人心，就越知道它的可怕，越能温柔地吸收痛苦。朴载赫有些后悔，自己好像陷入了某种折磨精神的旋涡中，进退两难。

朴载赫不算傻，他看出曹容仁这个人从头到脚都充满诱惑，说难听点有意勾引他，也忠于本心地靠近了。但从节目中离开，从充满阳光与沙滩的西海岸的回到首尔的宿舍，透过窗子看着外面密密麻麻的楼房，就好像从天堂回到了现实，理智也一点一滴恢复。

——貌似理想的暧昧状态能维持多久呢。

那之后，朴载赫又拐弯抹角通过李民皓找到了Peter的任职公告。同在一个校园里，指不定两人未来的某天就有再见面、一起共事的可能。谢天谢地，他容仁哥还要在韩国逗留好一阵，至少这段时间他们没有再见面的可能。

“搞不懂你到底要干嘛，想要攻略就干脆一点。容仁哥可不喜欢不果断的人。”

这是李民皓通过电话吐槽他的话，正令他难以后退。两人依然经常通话，但朴载赫不再像恋爱笨蛋一样往社交媒体上发什么学英语学心理的消息，甚至还将前些天发出去的游戏房照片设置成了隐藏，免得有人找麻烦。

20岁的偶像艺人朴载赫，虽然跳过了许多步骤，依然在真挚地为了靠近另一颗心而艰难探索着。

节目开始，但出人意料地，朴载赫并没有听到他花了很多时间试图让自己心平气和接受的东西。因为加入时间最晚的缘故，大部分恶评指向了宋镛浚，且依然将李民皓和一些不相干的人带出来，氛围几乎令人窒息。

“GEN这种水准的舞蹈，不是有手就行？这样也能拿1位，我也能上。”

“不是顶级的艺人就该接受恶评，要么就像Crown那样当懦夫。”

“Crown的纯实力不行。而Fly比他更平庸，上一次合作舞台就原形毕露了，在Flame旁边像个外星人。”

“Ruler那家伙不稳定的水准会把整个舞台葬送，为什么让他当Ace？”

“退隐吧。”

在猜拳输掉之后被选出来朗读的宋镛浚，面无表情地一条条读完一条条反驳。主持人时不时发出笑声，坐在旁边的朴载赫却有如芒刺在背。他本以为现场是严肃认真的氛围，让艺人被迫制造笑点取乐却让他始料未及。一旁金康熙和韩王浩安静地听着，脸色也很差。

“现在是最后一条了。”

被全部镜头对准，宋镛浚深吸一口气，将手里的卡片翻过来：“虽然Fly的实力在团内不是上位，但希望GEN也好好规划，让新阵容产生更多化学反应。”

“说得很正面呢，”主持人接道：“不算是恶评吧？”

“嗯，我认同。”宋镛浚点头回答：“这是最友善的了。”

“大家对于这些评价，一定有很多感慨吧？”

“我想说一句。”朴载赫抓住时机，对镜头露出鄙夷的神色。“觉得Fly像外星人的那一位，我想知道你长什么样，说不定站在我们身边就像只猴子。”

三秒沉默过后，现场爆发大笑，宋镛浚却担忧地回头看他。这番言论无疑是自己跳出来吸引火力，极有被二轮攻击的可能。主持人仿佛意识到什么，快速开着玩笑将话题带过去。让现场恢复轻松的氛围。

然而坏消息总是传得最快，录制结束时，神色阴郁的企划部次长就冲到了休息室，截住了讨论聚餐的成员们。

“你，过来一下。”

次长招招手，朴载赫便毫不犹豫地过去。两人离开房间，留下其余三人不安地交流着。宋镛浚很想跟出去说点什么，却被阻止了。

“我觉得载赫说得很有趣啊。”

“都是这么认为的。”金康熙道：“何况不是直播，节目方觉得不妥剪掉就好了。”

“不明白上面的人在想什么。”

“……”

宋镛浚无言地望着紧闭的房门。不同于心思纤细的李民皓，他对这些无聊的语句毫不在意。但朴载赫这次意外表露毒舌的一面，无疑与设定好的乖乖仔人设不符，或许不会被认同。

他们被框在庞大的商业机器里太久了，以至于快要忘记自己的真实面貌，让人喘不过气来。

“Ruler：呜 哥在哪里 我可以过去吗”

“Core: ZZZ”

“Ruler：有话对哥说”

“Core：什么啊 我很困”

“Ruler：ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ”

“Core：发生了什么事”

“Ruler：那哥来找我吧”

“Core： ……我在民皓这里 把地址发过来”

曹容仁这天收到朴载赫的KKT是夜里12点，而之前整整三天一条消息也无。那时候他已经从老家休假回来，暂时性地住在了李民皓的公寓里。

新的消息几秒钟就过来，对方的位置居然在十几公里外的商区中，是一片娱乐设施鳞次栉比的不夜城。讶异的曹容仁虽然嘴里念叨着“那孩子在搞什么”，最后还是打着哈欠出门了，不得不发动了李民皓那辆被人扎过车胎后，就没怎么用过的车。

推开酒吧的门，他马上就闻到了一股熟悉但乌烟瘴气的味道，像许多种来路不明的液体混杂在一起蒸发后的气味。曹容仁皱着眉头板着脸，挤过醉醺醺的人群，费劲地搜索朴载赫的位置。

刚到美国的那段时间，曹容仁曾经混迹过酒吧。但他出入不频繁，也不爱通过灌醉自己来逃避现实。毕竟逃避只让人暂时麻痹，保持清醒才能从痛苦中彻底醒来，这是他的风格。

在昏暗的光线下搜索半天，他才注意到在角落里一个人喝闷酒的朴载赫，脚边还有几只摞起来的空啤酒瓶。整个人苦着一张脸，撅起嘴窝在那里，就像和家人走丢后大半夜被拎到警察局的小孩。

曹容仁板着脸过去就要拽他起来，结果朴载赫被拉起来又蹲在地上，瞪着湿漉漉的眼瞳看他，酒气直冲他脸。小孩身上外套皱巴巴的，沾上好几处显眼的酒渍。汗湿的刘海底下两颊有些浮肿，前额还残留少许没擦干净的粉底。

“嗝啊——”

“喝够了？总之先把你送去宿舍。”

“呜……”

“怎么回事？”

“我在节目上乱说话，被狠狠地骂了。”

“出去说吧？”

“哥陪我喝一点嘛。”

两个人牵着手，但一人蹲着一人站在原地，便显得有些奇特，甚至引来周围探究的目光。意识到可能有明星，窃窃私语的声音传来，曹容仁不得不将他拉到更昏暗的角落卡座去，避开旁人的视线。过分识相的侍者此时却忘记看眼色，殷勤地将没上完的鸡尾酒端过来。

当着他人曹容仁只好笑着接过去，随后看也没看，拿起杯子一饮而尽。酒液并不浓郁，带着淡淡的发酵香气，他没咂摸出滋味。光线昏黑，他也就没注意到上一秒还在打酒嗝的朴载赫，露出了狡黠得逞的笑容。

其实朴载赫算不上醉，或者说他算好了时间，让曹容仁在他试图灌醉自己之前赶到了，于是成了这么个一半清醒一半迷糊的状态，虽然像大型犬一样窝在主人身边，说话还算利索。

“这样够了吗？”

曹容仁把空杯子放回桌上，用湿巾把趴在膝盖上的朴载赫的脸擦干净。形象自然顾不上了，朴载赫在音乐声的掩饰下毫无顾忌地说起自己录节目的经过，在曹容仁面前从委屈逐渐变得振奋，口气也活灵活现。

“最后他妥协了，我们只参加这一期。总之虽然被臭骂了，最后公司还是得靠我吃饭，不敢把我怎么样。我想通了，不和他们对着干。”

“你最好是。”曹容仁揉着开始胀痛的太阳穴，心中却有些担心。他从李民皓那里听过一些有关圈内的负面传闻。此时朴载赫却施施然从他腿上爬起来，伸了个懒腰。

“时间很晚了。哥送我回去吧？”

过分吵闹的环境让人难以思考。没有多想之下，曹容仁和用帽子把自己捂严实的朴载赫一前一后出了酒吧，坐上停在巷子里的车。曹容仁发动车子，平缓地沿巷道抄近路往回赶。然而开过去不到200米，他就似乎意识到什么蓦地松手，让车子靠边停住。随后打开车门，靠着旁边的电线杆站住。朴载赫察觉不对，立刻也跟着下来，扶住他。

“哥怎么了？”

“……我刚才是酒驾吧？”

毛孔张开，心跳加速。储存在体内各处的热量顺着血液来回游走，让人开始天旋地转。蛰伏一段时间后，突然袭向全身的醉意让他差点睁不开眼。曹容仁开始后知后觉地回想他刚才喝了些什么。分明只有很小的一杯，却不是他熟悉的味道。

靠在冰凉的电线杆旁发散热量，曹容仁一边喘气一边打哆嗦，趔趄一下差点跌倒。朴载赫从后面将他拦腰抱住，随后在后面低矮的围墙边，依靠着取暖。两人的呼吸中都带着酒气，混杂在一起，稍稍驱散了半夜户外浓重的寒意。

“哥打算怎么办？”

“先这么呆一会……等我醒酒，稍微好受一点，再开回去。”

“回车上休息吧？外面太冷了。”

迫于严寒，他们最后回到车里。朴载赫开了空调，不由分说地拉着曹容仁坐到更舒适还带着靠枕的后排。

随着时间流逝，暖气缓慢吹出排风口，也让被酒精麻痹的大脑得到润滑。朴载赫看向前后视镜，透过镜片看见身旁人将靠枕抱在怀里闭目养神，却与他隔开一小段距离。直到现在他也搞不懂曹容仁从一开始是否故意靠近，但眼下对方大老远地赶来接他，这份心口不一的关切让他心满意足，十分受用。

——既然难以开口，在开口前先行动就好了。于情于理他都想给予回馈，快些确认对方的心意。这样在旧金山时才不算被白白耍了。

似乎感到旁边人一直在不安分地动来动去，曹容仁揉着眼睛坐起来，伸展四肢。红得快烧起来的脸色依然没减淡，但心脏的跳动放缓，供血趋于平稳。朴载赫关切的脸出现在视野中，眼前的世界也不就再疯狂摇晃，失去平衡。

“不做点什么吗？容仁哥。”

“啊？”

“我很想早点回去睡觉……哥也很想快点清醒吧。”

在曹容仁的大脑清醒过来之前，朴载赫就试探着摘下他的眼镜，将他上半身拉向自己怀中。靠枕被抽走放回座位的空档，曹容仁感到一阵天旋地转——在他还在思考朴载赫那句话的含义时，就被向后压在了皮质的座位上。强劲有力的大腿挤到他两腿之间，随后对方整个人俯下身来。

被酒气蒸得嫣红的嘴唇落在喉结上，顺着下颚线向上触碰，最后停留在沁出汗珠的鼻尖。朴载赫抬起头来，居高临下地看着曹容仁震惊到瞳孔放大的脸，心生快意。时机刚好，他想。

艺人最擅长的就是把握时机——在主持人停顿的间隙说冷笑话，在旋律的停顿处深呼吸，在摇臂摄像机照到自己脸上的一瞬间wink，等等。

对感情也是那样。那杯特调的Jagermeister后劲颇足，他喝了壮胆，曹容仁喝了对他百依百顺，总之哪方面都符合他的意愿。他喝下去的液体，现在一半随着呼吸蒸发掉，剩下的转化成肾上腺素，让人更加兴奋，叫嚣和反抗着将本能通通释放。

“哥喜欢我到不得了的地步，对吧？”

“在说什么……”

一直积累的欲望的源头被戳破，曹容仁不知如何作答。他设想过一万种朴载赫回应的时机和心态，甚至给自己规划了被拒绝之后体面的回转方式。但都不是现在这样，在自己头脑更不清醒的状况下，被人极有气魄地反客为主。

“反正最后都要走到这一步。哥想被我抱，就爽快一点直说嘛。”

——什么意思啊！？

眼镜被摘下，曹容仁视线里只剩模糊的轮廓。朴载赫仿佛在照顾他的近视，刻意俯下身来，凑近了脱衣服。他像煮熟的虾子一样，晕乎乎地被剥得只剩衬衫，扣子也被解开，露出剧烈起伏的胸膛。

就在此时，涣散的视线掠过车窗，模糊的人影从窗外走过，行人来来往往，把曹容仁吓得不轻。

“等、等一下——”

“哥不用担心，车窗贴了单向膜。没人看得到我们。”

——就是在人来人往的地方偷偷做，隐秘的刺激才能带来更多快感。

朴载赫温柔地打断他的担心，加快了手上的动作。他像那天在酒店里幻想过的那样，对准一边乳头亲了上去。他先力道很轻地舔舐着，以至于曹容仁只觉得胸前酥酥麻麻，像羽毛有意无意拂过。感觉对方可能不太满足，他这才摸索着曹容仁可能敏感的神经，用牙小心地在边缘啃咬。酒精使曹容仁的身体更敏感，周围一片很快变成带着水光的深红，皮肤上也泛起鸡皮疙瘩。

“呜呜……痛……”

“哥是平时就这么敏感，还是只在我面前这样呢？”朴载赫感慨着，用手指掐住另一边，直到它也充血胀红。

“当然是……只有、你……呃啊——”曹容仁断断续续回答，却无法避免被不断刺激得呻吟。

“算了，哥爱说谎就说吧。”朴载赫对这答复嗤之以鼻。“我也不是那么爱嫉妒的人。但从一开始就被玩弄到现在，还真有些不甘心。”

“我没有玩弄你。”

曹容仁一下子火气就窜了上来。说他心机重或者虚伪都可以，但玩弄之类的想法他从来没有过。只能说朴载赫在这方面实在是缺乏经验，也不擅长推拉，以至于总是想当然地直线式理解对方的行为。

“那就证明给我看，哥有多喜欢我。”

朴载赫从曹容仁身上坐起来，恢复了往常的撒娇声调。他抓住对方的手指伸进臀瓣之间，命令曹容仁自己扩张。那种居高临下又迫切的姿态，实在让人无法用话语轻易搪塞。

对这样蛮不讲理的指令，曹容仁哭笑不得。但事态出乎意料地发展到现在，以朴载赫的感受为优先考虑，显然是最好的选择。

TBC


End file.
